


Tell Me You Burned

by Nestra



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, guerinweek19, mgweek19, more details in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: "Michael's still asleep in the room's other bed, but it's shaking with the violence of his shivers, so loudly that it pulled Alex out of his uneasy dreams."





	Tell Me You Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Michael Guerin Week 2019 Day 4, "The Tropier the Better." It's hard to pick a favorite trope, y'all. I just didn't have the time to write a fake dating AU. Title is from the song prompt of the day, “Burning Man” by Dierks Bentley.
> 
> I don't believe there are any consent issues beyond the basic fact of sex pollen, but for those who are concerned, there's more detail in the end notes.
> 
> Thanks to grit kitty for beta.

The shivering wakes him up. His sleep-drunk brain can't quite process what's happening, only that it doesn't make any sense. Michael's still asleep in the room's other bed, but it's shaking with the violence of his shivers, so loudly that it pulled Alex out of his uneasy dreams. 

("Guerin, where the hell are you going? We got what we came for!")

He's never known Michael to be cold, not even in the middle of the night out in the desert. He climbs out of bed, grabs his crutch, and works his way across to the other bed. Michael's kicked off the comforter, leaving just the tangled top sheet partially covering him as he lies on his back. When Alex puts a hand on his arm, his skin is not cold, but fever-hot. 

He's never seen Michael sick either, and didn't think the aliens could catch human illnesses.

("We have to check! You know what Caulfield was hiding!")

But at the brush of his fingers on skin, Michael stirs, turning towards him.

"Guerin? Are you okay?"

"It hurts," Michael whispers, the sheets bunching as his legs move restlessly.

"What does?"

"My…the…" He trails off, the rest of the sentence lost, if he's even coherent enough to form a complete thought.

("Guerin!"

"It's okay. I'm okay, it's not like that stuff Noah had. Still got my powers, see?")

He can't really bend down without his prosthesis on, so he has to sit on the side of the bed, and then everything spins when Michael, with sudden strength, grabs him around the waist and tugs him down, then rolls them over.

He covers Alex, pressed against him from shoulder to thigh. He's burning up. And hard.

("Are you sure that stuff you got a hit of didn't affect you at all?"

"I'm fine. I just want a few hours of sleep, and then we can get out of this shitty town and go home. You can take all these medical records to Kyle and leave me the hell out of it.")

"Guerin. Michael. Something's wrong with you."

Michael leans down and nuzzles his neck. "You feel so good."

He notices, with some surprise, that his hands are smoothing down Michael's back. Michael's sleeping in a t-shirt and shorts, out of a consideration for him that Alex hadn't expected. But the fabric is thin, washed so many times that it's nearly threadbare, and he can almost feel the skin underneath.

He's still trying to figure out what happened, what Michael must have been exposed to, but Michael kisses him, and he should resist, he should stop and fight his way from under the body pressed against him.

His body learned to respond to Michael's touch long ago, and it's never forgotten how.

They kiss, slowly and deeply, and Michael rolls his hips and rubs his cock against Alex's hip. Alex moans and opens his legs, shifts underneath Michael so that they're grinding against each other in easy waves. It's so fucking good. It always is.

He has to stop. He should at least try to get through to Michael. "Guerin. Guerin, wait. Stop."

Michael pulls back only enough for his lips to brush Alex's when he speaks. "Why?"

"Something's making you act like this. I think it's that pollen you found at the lab, that got all over your hands. It's affecting you."

He feels Michael's head shake, his hair teasing against Alex's skin. "Are you telling me that I don't always want this?" A quick kiss, just the faintest press of his lips. "That I'm not always thinking about touching you? Fucking you?"

Alex tries to take a deep breath, but as his chest expands, it just presses more firmly against Michael's bulk. "You're going to regret this when you come to your senses." 

He regrets it already. Every time he has to turn away from Michael is more difficult. He's afraid that one day, he's going to leave a part of himself behind for good.

As if he hasn't already.

The motion of Michael's hips starts up again, and Alex wants to feel him, touch him, so he pushes Michael's shorts down enough to wrap his hand around Michael's cock. Michael groans from somewhere deep inside of him and drops his forehead to rest against Alex's shoulder. He turns his head and presses the words into the side of Alex's neck. 

"I want this all the time, Alex, whether or not I got a hit of some weird-ass pollen. I always want you."

He knows he should still wait until Michael's in his right mind. Michael's not the one who should be fighting what's happening. But his skin is so hot, and every time Alex strokes his cock, he lets out a little whine. Alex can't stop thinking about how his hot, hot mouth will feel, or the clutch of his body as Alex slides into him.

If Michael's going to burn, Alex will burn with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Consent issues: So Michael gets whammied with sex pollen, and Alex puts up a token fight before they have sex. My feeling here is that Michael isn't going to wake up in the morning and be horrified or feel violated, and it's debatable whether he's actually unable to control himself or not.
> 
> I'm on Twitter as [@akaNestra](https://twitter.com/akaNestra) and Tumblr as [changingthingslikeleaves](https://changingthingslikeleaves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
